


First lovers

by Butioz



Category: Bellarke - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butioz/pseuds/Butioz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cheers</p></blockquote>





	First lovers

Bellake ™ 

First lovers 

Bellamy and Clarke had now been dating for some time Bellamy was a bit of a comment phob but otherwise the relation ship was going strong 

Bellamy knew Abby already and they were close which Clarke was happy about but today was the day Clarke meet bellamys auntie Bellamys mum and dad left him with his aunt when Bellamy was very little, he was very close with his aunt now .Bellamy hadn't seen his parent for years so he didnt like talking about it .

Clarke and Bellamy went in to his house he was still living with his old auntie which Clarke thought was cute . One thing Bellamy loved about Clarke was she went for things. she was nervous to meet his aunt but walked In confidently . 

The aunt for Bellamy Saw them open the door and walked out of the kichen wiping her hands on her apron as she saw Clarke she gave her a loving welcome and a smile to Bellamy .  
Clarke instantly felt at home she went in to the kitchen with the aunt to help make lunch .Bellamy sat in the living room watching tv trying to listen to Clarke and the aunt Clarke was laughing but Bellamy didn't know at what his aunt wasn't funny nice and caring but not funny . They both came into the living room holding a baby book of bellamys baby photos Clarke had tears of laughter streaming down her face . Bellamy stood to alert and looked angryly but towards his aunt she looked up from the book and gave a glare to Bellamy to stop being angry which Bellamy hates when she did that he felt like he couldn't fight back .  
Clarke had really hit it off with bells aunt which Bellamy was really happy about .  
Few weeks past and Clarke was staying round Bellamy's more but they hadn't slept together . Bellamy was madly in love with Clarke and really wanted to know all of her.Bellamy and Clarke where still virgins and Bellamy's lust for Clarke was unimaginable .  
One day Clarke came running down bellamys road they had arranged that every Thursday they would go running together Clarke loved Bellamy looking hot and sweaty and on Sunday's when he would go to football training and take of his top it would drive Clarke mad having to sit and watch when she wanted to be touch his sweaty six pack and his taned arms .  
Clarke knotted on the door and Bellamy was already standing ready and if they went to the park for a jog Clarke liked being challenge which Bellamy always did but running ahead or teasing Clarke with gental pushes . They got to the park which was a big open area filled with grass Bellamy favourite place , Clarke stopped for a breather and sat on the floor Bellamy throw him self on the floor next to and put one leg over her legs gently giveung Clarke a kiss Clarke used all her strength to push Bellamy to the ground sping them both right around so she lay on top.  
Bellamy whispered in her ear we both love each other .. Clarke stopped him and put her finger to his lip playfully and whisperd back yes your house tomorrow .  
Clarke smiled and shouted race you to your house Bellamy let her run he knew he would catch up he just stayed looking up and the sky with a grin he had everything he was leaving for university with his dream girl he liked since primary and he was had arranged a joint room in uni which he hadn't jet told her he was waiting for her birthday which was in two weeks before the week. She was going to be 18 , Bellamy was already 19 but stayed back a year because he didn't do very well but now Clarke came along he was getting high grades . Bellamy stopped his daydream and ran after Clarke . 

The next day Bellamy was so excited to finally be inside Clarke getting to know her on all levels and he was sure she was the one . Clarke knocked on the door and Bellamy started to get a bit hot and flustered but he tried hard not to show it his aunt was out so it was all going perfectly . Clarke came on and was welcome by a kiss Clarke grabed at Bellamys top and with one clean acted got it up and over his head and flinged it to the floor ,she giggled at his warm touch that stayed on her skin tingling . Clarke stopped to serve his tanned chest she grabbed his hand and took him up stairs to his bedroom. Bellamys started to harden his large cock pressed up against his jeans and on to her hot thigh Clarke gasped .closing the door behind Bellamy lifed her shirt to see her large breasted that were secured by her black laced bra Bellamy felt very turned on he began to kiss her neck .  
He felt great he didn't know what he was doing but he seemed great at same like Clarke she was massively impressed with bellamys skills she was very much injoying it Bellamy gather from her loud growns.Bellamy slowly pulled off her black jeans and pushed her up against the wall and ran his hand down her back down to her stomach down to her revealed thighs and made circles with his hand around her pussy, her pants where matching her bra which made Bellamy grow harder . Still giving Clarke gental kisses around her chest and neck his hand slipped down the rim of her panties causing her to squirm against him.Bellamys fingers where over her pussy lips teasingly he could feel her getting wet ,kissing her again Clarke wet pussy was waiting for his touch and hard penetration. Clarke moaned into his neck her hot steamy breath on skin was ever so pleasuring.Bellamy ran his hand up her creamy thighs and she spread her legs as far as she could one fingertip resting ever so slightly inside her lips Bellamy felt her claw his back Clarke gasped as he inserted a finger deep inside her, arching her back he continued, kissing her and with his other hand pulled of her bra to fondal her breasts as he inserted another finger inside her and began to pump his two fingers ever so slowly, torturing Clarke in the best way possible.she couldn’t stop herself from moaning his name and as she ran her fingers though his hair and tuging strands from time to time. Bellamy was still managing to talk calmly, but his cock was practically bursting to get out of its cage and be deep inside her. Clarke was writhing beneath him, panting as he fingered her, moaning at his touch. He let his thumb rub her clit briefly and Clarke let out a cry. her eyes closing as she let out a even louder moan she called to him saying she was going to cum but Bellamy wanted her to come in him so he could claim his reward he whispered hold on princess Bellamy wanted her so bad . 

Bellamy rushed to the bed pulling of the remaining items of clothing on them and lay on his cold sheet she lay under him feeling safe . Bellamy notice Clarke face was full of worry and panic covered but her enjoyment but Bellamy could see though her so he asked before things went further he whispers in to her ear what's wrong ? She look at him in the eyes and said I heard it hurts.He looked her grinning you scared me I thought I wasn't good and said calmly don't worry princess we will take things slow I will take care of you . These magical words made her feel safe and secure his his grasp. Clarke wrapped her legs around Bellamys waist as he pushed the tip of his large cock into her wet folds. She was tight but his hard cock was definitely going to change that Clarke grasped and arched her back,she awaiting the rest of his thick length. He looked at her and she held his muscly arms knowing by the look it was about to happen and with one kiss he pushed himself the rest of the way in . She found his pace and they began to pump In unison.He slid out of her gently before ramming his cock back inside her, beginning to thrust more and more urgently.His hair began damp with sweat . Her orgasium began to transpire she let a cry. Bellamy panting came moments after , he slowed down and pulled out.  
He lay next to her ,Her forehead rested between his shoulder blades, feeling his torso expand and contract as he took a long breath in , she had never felt this way before ,about anyone or the pure enjoyment and sheer pleasure . Her Rosie checks made Bellamy chuckle. He looked at her and said that wasn't so bad was it she laughed and kissed him mercifully on his cheek and grinned trying to think up a witty thing to say but he was right it wasn't bad it was sumptuous for the first time Clarke was speech less.  
They both were no longer virgins and Clarke thought to her self what better way to lose it to someone she loved .

The sound of a key in the lock made them both snap out of the trance they were in gladly looking deep in to each other's eyes and Bellamy quickly but on some pants and quickly got changed trying to hide the fact he just had sex , even though his huge erection was no describable . He made his way down stairs to see his aunt looking apprehensively at him he saw to other figures standing in the door way as his eyes adjusted to the light it became apparent that he recognised them his auntie said aren't you going to say anything to your parents?! Bellamy stopped in his path shocked he hadn't seen his parents since he was 1 after they abounded him , he hated them  
Why were they here all these questions began to fill his mind as his blood began to boil. Hello son said a high pitch voice he had heard once long ago .

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers


End file.
